Our Bond
by kittykatloren
Summary: "Our bond is stronger than one day, one moment, one decision. Our bond is stronger than life and death. Nothing, Elincia, my queen, nothing, can break it." FE10 Radiant Dawn; Lucia Elincia frienship oneshot. For TheFreelancerSeal.


**A/N:** This was written at the request of **TheFreelancerSeal_._** Sort of a companion piece to my other story,_ In Your Eyes_, which is about Elincia and Geoffrey coming to terms after Lucia's near-death in _Radiant Dawn_. This is Elincia and Lucia's reunion. It's short (finals week lol x.x) but I hope you enjoy nevertheless!

**Words: **772  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Elincia, Geoffrey, Lucia  
><strong>Time: <strong>End of Part II in _Radiant Dawn_  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Nintendo, not me.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elincia? The lady Lucia woke up. Your name was the first thing she said. Sir Geoffrey is with her now, but… she'd like to see you."<p>

Narrow rays of sunlight streamed through the stained-glass window. It was just barely morning. The soft light, tinted pink and orange by the colored glass, was freshly born over the distant horizon. Elincia had barely slept all night. She had not seen Lucia since her rescue. She had made her peace with Geoffrey, but she was not absolved of her sin quite yet.

The maidservant was still waiting in the doorway. She was an earnest girl, young, with short brown hair and freckles all across her nose. Elincia knew the way Ludveck's men treated women – if she had surrendered the castle to him, saving Lucia, she wondered what horrors this young girl would have had to face.

"Lady Lucia is well, your Majesty," the girl said when Elincia remained silent. "She's just tired, but thanks to Sir Ike, she's safe, and Ludveck's got nothing on us now, it'll all be okay."

"Thank you," Elincia replied automatically. "Where is she?"

"In her chambers, majesty."

"Thank you. I will… go to her shortly."

The girl bowed and left the room, light-footed and carefree. Elincia merely stared at the open door. Lucia's room was just down the hall, so close; her presence had always been a comfort to Elincia.

As if in a trance, Elincia walked slowly down the empty corridor. Lucia's door was open slightly, and she heard voices inside, Geoffrey's deep, soothing tone, but she couldn't understand his words. Her bare feet were cold against the icy stone floor, but the room itself was carpeted, plush and pale. Her entrance was silent. Geoffrey was holding Lucia's hand, his back to Elincia, and only turned around once he saw Lucia's eyes widen.

"Elincia," Lucia said, smiling broadly. At her side, Geoffrey kissed her forehead and rose slowly to his feet.

"I will leave you, Your Majesty," he said. As he left, he smiled too, and he passed by Elincia so closely that their hands brushed. She rather thought he did it on purpose.

"It's good to see you, Elincia," said Lucia. "Talk to me. I have longed for your company, stuck here in this bed."

But Elincia could not move, could not speak. Lucia's earnest expression faded into one of solemnity. "Elincia…"

"How can you speak to me so kindly?" Elincia breathed at last. "How? I… I… I would have watched you die… It was my fault, all my fault…"

"Shh. Don't say that!" said Lucia. She sat up on her pillows and reached out to Elincia, but even that small movement made her wince. Elincia rushed to her, sat in Geoffrey's vacated chair, and began to run her fingers through Lucia's hair. It took her by surprise how short and ragged her hair, formerly so long and beautiful, had become.

"Please, you must rest," Elincia said. Her hands were trembling. "Do not strain yourself further on my account."

Lucia's smile cut like a sword through her heart. It was too kind, too forgiving; her empathy made Elincia feel all the more a monster.

"I'm sorry," Elincia managed. It was all she could say. "I'm sorry." Tears tickled behind her eyes, threatening to flood; Elincia snapped her eyes shut tight, but she could not stop them. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh," murmured Lucia. "Shh, Elincia. You have done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? I…"

"Our bond is stronger than this," said Lucia, and suddenly the softness in her voice was gone, replaced by gentle but firm determination. Her eyes were bright; they seemed to peer into Elincia's very soul. They always had, after all, always; since they were children, Lucia had always been able to read Elincia like an open book. "Our bond is stronger than one day, one moment, one decision. Our bond is stronger than life and death. Nothing, Elincia, my queen, _nothing_, can break it. Especially not _Ludveck_. This is what he wanted, don't you see? That he would win either way, no matter which decision you made? But we are stronger than that. We will not let him win. Right, Elincia?"

Elincia felt Lucia's battle-worn palm find her hand. They gripped each other tightly as Elincia, finally, managed to nod, to smile. "I'm so glad… I'm… so _lucky_… that you're safe," she said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Their fingers twined. Her hand was as warm as life itself.

"You will never have to know. I will always be with you. At your side, and in your heart."


End file.
